Married to my workwhich includes you
by christine.liddle.397
Summary: Pure and utter Johnlock fluffy smut. Warnings: M-rated for Slash, Lime, BDSM, etc


This is my first try at a Johnlock fiction. Warnings, smut/lime, slash, M/M, light BDSM, etc. Well warnings over pleas enjoy and review...

"Good night was it?" Sherlock asked as John collapsed on the armchair. "What?" John replied. "What are you insinuating now?" he added. "I am not insinuating anything, I am inferring from the evidence." Sherlock said lazily as he rolled his eyes. "Please do enlighten me, evidence?" John said sarcastically. Sherlock stood up, "If you insist. Your shirt is buttoned up messily, your collar is half up and your watch is on upside down. Suggesting you wanted to leave her in a hurry. Then theres the hickey on your neck and teeth marks, the rope marks just visible on your wrists and of course the way you walked in. Limping." Sherlock said smirking. John ran his hands through his hair. "Well no it wasn't good. She was very...unorthodox. How was I suppose to know she was...kinky." John said to sherlock as sherlock tried not to laugh. "Some how I can't imagine you as a male sub. Although you don't strike me as the dominant one..." Sherlock said.

"How would you know?" John asked angrily. He felt like Sherlock was questioning his masculinity. "I just do. Just like I know she used nylon rope. Interesting...Did you forget the safe word?" Sherlock was clearly trying to wind John up now. "I didn't have a safe word..." John replied in confusion. "Clearly she didn't know what she was doing. No wonder. You need someone to treat you as a sub properly and show you how great it can really be." Sherlock said. "What the hell?!" John said as Sherlock walked over. "What are you doing?" John asked. "Shhh... You know I've always told you I consider myself married to my work." Sherlock wrapped his arm round John. "But as you know...you are now part of my work" he added as he took Johns arm and led him to his bedroom...

John was now shackled to the bed. He had no idea what happened in the last five minutes but he found himself restrained, blindfolded and naked. "Shhhh..." Sherlock said to calm the whimpering John. John flinched when he felt Sherlock's touch. Sherlock ran his hands over him slowly lingering in some areas. "Sherlock-" John started only to be silenced by a light hit of a riding crop. "I think you mean Sir..." Sherlock said darkly. "What the hell?! Sher-" SNAP! The riding crop hit him again slightly harder. "Now now...Am I going to have gag you John?" Sherlock asked. John thought hard, and decided he would go along with his game. "No Sir." John said. Sherlock rewarded his obedience by running his tongue all over his body and lightly sucking on his neck. "Ohhh..." John groaned. Suddenly Sherlock moved down to John's already hard cock. John flinched as Sherlock wrapped his hands around it. "Hmm what have you been hiding? This is pretty big." Sherlock said in approval. "Ohhhhhhh..." John moaned as Sherlock lowered his head and took all that he could in his mouth. "Ohhh Sher...Sir." Sherlock bobbed up and down used his tongue to add to the sensations. Suddenly just as John was about to come Sherlock stopped and John started to wimper in sadness.

"Don't worry you'll get your reward soon, for being such a good boy..." Sherlock growled. John listened carefully as he couldn't see. He heard Sherlock take off his legs being unshackled. Suddenly Sherlock grabbed his legs and held them on his shoulders so that Johns ass was on show. Without any warning Sherlock inserted one thick finger, cold with lube, into John's ass. "Oww..." John said. "Shhh... it will feel better soon, I am just preparing you for whats to come..." Sherlock said quietly. Sherlock slowly pumped his finger in and out before and a second and then a third. He quickened his pace until John was moaning in ecstasy. "You see Watson...what most people don't know is that there is a secret pleasure spot in a man's anus. Almost like a g-spot for men." Sherlock informed John. "Ohhhh Jesus..." John groaned softly. Suddenly Sherlock removed his fingers and John was surprised by what was put there instead. "Ohhhh..." Sherlock moaned as he shoved his fairly large cock into his colleague. "You're so tight..." Sherlock said. "I don't think I can last much longer..." John said. "Me either..." Sherlock agreed. Sherlock pounded into him faster and faster until they both came to a thunderous end. "Oh Johhhnn!" "SHERLOCK!" They both cried. Sherlock shot his warm cum into Johns ass as they cried out in pure pleasure. Sherlock slowly pulled out and cleaned the mess they had made with his tongue. Slowly licking the cum around Johns ass and then moving on to John's twitching cock. He crawled up and removed the blindfold and shackles and kissed John. John could taste himself on Sherlock's lips and he liked it. "We must do this more often John..." Sherlock said. "Anyway, work to do..." Sherlock said leaving the bedroom and a very surprised naked John.

"You know I never thought I was gay...I don't think I really am. Its not men, Sherlock, its just you. Only you." John told Holmes as he snuggled against his chest. "I know John, I've always known since I was a child but up until now I never believed in relationships or having sex. It seemed pointless. But John how you've changed my mind..." Sherlock said before kissing John.


End file.
